


Smoke and Mirrors

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Lance groaned loudly and pulled on his hair.He never imagined that there would come a time when Keith would be the reason behind his sleepless nights. He hated this feeling. The unknown and unnamed space that he had been rejoicing in a few minutes ago was now a subject of his hatred. He wanted to know what Keith was thinking, he wanted to know what he was feeling. He just didn't want to come at it in a wrong way. He already messed up by pushing Keith away, he didn't want to do that again by offering promises of care and then failing to fulfill them.





	1. Food For Thought

_Memories take us back,_ _dreams take us forward._

Lance tossed and turned in his bed, highly frustrated as to why a deep slumber hadn't come over him yet. Staring at the darkened ceiling of his room, Lance wondered what was bothering him so much at one o'clock in the morning. At least he presumed it was morning. Pidge had set up a system that mimicked Earth's time and while they may not be entirely sure of what day it may be, at least they could follow the twenty-four hour system to regulate their bodily functions.

Lance had soon learned that his body needed his full eight hours of sleep if he was to function fully alert the next morning. He used it to create a routine for himself. Have dinner at seven, spend half an hour taking care of his beauty and hygienic needs and then an hour or so hanging out with the crew. He would alternate between Pidge, Coran and Hunk but he found himself hanging out with Hunk more often than not if anything for past habits.

They had been roommates after all during their time at the Garrison and he fondly remembered their late night talks. Unplanned, spoken out of deep-seated insecurities that had to be washed away for them to be able to have a decent sleep. He missed having Hunk as his roommate but he was glad for the privacy that had been granted to him. Back on Earth, they had the option of going back home if things didn't go their way. They had a family, a protective home and warm meals waiting for them. But here, suspended in space with no living bodies apart from the team, it was incredibly lonely. They didn't have the comfort of their safety blanket to fall back upon. If they died, no one would be here to mourn them save for the six other members of the team. As for their bodies, who knew if they will ever reach home. Lance wasn't even sure if they had a way to properly preserve their corpses in case they do get to go home.

He wanted to go home. A lot. But not in a body bag. He didn't want his family to hear news of his death from a third party who probably appeared to their doorstep having rehearsed a statement the night before. No, he wanted to be sitting in their living room, surrounded by everyone whom he refers to as his family and tell them countless stories of his travels up in space.He wanted to tell them all about the different planets, the different foods (that did no justice to his mother's home cooked meals), all the different species he has gotten the chance to meet.

He wanted to curl up in his mother's lap and tell her how much he missed her. How he missed giving her surprise attack hugs, squeezing her body and telling her profusely how much he loved her. Of being the first one to taste her food because he would think he's being clever by sneaking into the kitchen when he thinks she's not looking, only to have his hand swatted away by a big wooden spoon. He missed the scent of their home. It was never something fixed that Lance can lock himself onto. It was always something different. A mixture of various spices, the sizzling of cooked meats, the musky scent of wet dirt from the fresh vegetables that were pulled out of their back garden. It was always something new, something different. As a little child Lance loved the excitement that came along with it. He would bolt out of his bed and run down the stairs, scoot himself up onto one of the bar stools situated in front of their island, and watch his parents work magic in their sunlit kitchen. The two singing as a duet, his father pulling his mother into a twirl or two. The house would slowly come to life. The windows were thrown open to allow the heavy air to clear out. In exchange, they got the birds' chirping and a cool breeze. Lance had thought of it to be a fair enough trade. With his parents' singing, the birds' chirping and the crackle, pop and sizzles of sausages, eggs and bacon frying on the pans, his siblings would sleepily make their way down and join them for their communal meal.

Lance sat up, his thin blanket falling off him. Raking a hand through his hair, he sighed. He wasn't necessarily upset or heartbroken. The longing to go home will always be there but he absolutely refused to use those warm and loving memories of his family and home to sink him into an endless abyss of misery. Rather, he used them to motivate him to do better, to be better. To end Galra's empire once and for all so that he can return home as quickly as he can.

He hoped he was getting better. He had started giving more input into various strategies that could be implemented while in battle, and off. Creating diplomatic alliances across galaxies so that not only do they have back up when required, but so that should they fail, no one else would fall under Galra's hands. The fight against their tyranny would always survive. Lance remained optimistic that they would win and that the skills, tactics and information that was exchanged between the involved parties would assist in preventing any more intergalactic wars from breaking out. He really and truly did wish that he was making some sort of difference. He hadn't gotten any feedback from Allura or Coran as of yet. He hoped that they would bring it up in some form or another in their next meeting.

Getting out of bed, Lance made his way to the kitchens for a drink. He hadn't been expecting to see Keith there but he didn't think much of it. Keith usually spent his nights training late when he couldn't get some sleep. Lance figured it was another one of those nights.

He felt Keith glance at him sideways as Lance grabbed for a juice pouch. Another thing he missed - water. Just plain old refreshing H2O. Not one of those artificial flavored drinks that disguised themselves as water, which frankly speaking truly baffled Lance. How do you mask the taste of water? It's _water_. It has no taste except for well, water. 

"Do you always think so hard when you're about to take the piss?" Keith asked, leaning against the countertop eating from what Lance assumed was a bowl of goo.

"No. And since when did you become British?" Lance retorted, jabbing a straw into his pouch.

"Ten seconds ago. Was hoping that it will help mask the Galra in me. Did it work?"

"Nope." Lance replied with a pop of his lips. "You might want to try out the accent though. It will really help out the whole secret identity thing."

Keith merely raised his brows and ate another spoonful of green goo. Lance squished his nose in disgust. He hated that ugly green blob with every fiber of his being. He had even went as far as going on a hunger strike to get out of eating the stuff. Granted, the strike didn't last all too long, but the accompanying grunts and complaints from rest of the Earthly residents had made it abundantly clear that if they were to survive this long quest, they had to have something more familiar to home.

He wasn't too sure about everyone else, but Lance for sure hadn't realized the importance of food in his life. Sure, he could be classified as a foodie for he would eat just about anything and everything that came his way, but the emotional association to it was something he learned just recently. The sweetness of cherries, the various hues of mangoes, the long years it took for almond trees to grow and blossom, and finally be ready for harvesting. The vast amount of stories and bonding moments that were associated to the act of cooking meals were countless. He thought of his mother standing in her kitchen as a little kid learning how to properly use cassava in various dishes from her abuela. Or of how his older sister and brother learned how to stuff empanada. (After burning a batch or two of course.) There was so much to food than the mere act of consumption. There was a whole process that went into it from its production, which if Lance thought about, had no one true source of origin. For where do you begin to tie down the production of food? From the collection of the produce at local grocery stores? What about the farmers who worked tirelessly day and night to grow the crops? What about the act of harvesting, the various negotiations that went into selling the produce? What about the time that is spent in allowing the crops to grow? Should that be accounted for as well? Lance hadn't spent much time thinking about food in that manner before but now that he had, he was surprised by how much he didn't know. 

"You're awfully quiet." Keith commented, stirring his spoon languidly, while intently looking at Lance.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Food."

"Of course you are."

"What are you doing up so late anyways? Didn't you have dinner just a few hours ago?" Lance asked, throwing his pouch into the waste disposal.

"I did. But then I trained. Got hungry again. And here I am." Keith responded holding up the bowl for Lance to see.

"You should eat something better than that goo. Try talking to Hunk. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to come up with something for you."

"Maybe." Keith mumbled.

Lance didn't fully understand why Keith didn't ask for help when he wanted it. Sure, during times of battle he will be barking out orders left, right and center but those times were times of need. Times that required immediate action because of all the lives that were on the line. So it was understandable as to why Keith wouldn't hesitate. It was the times outside of the battlefield, when victories, losses and casualties have been accounted for that Keith distances himself. Refusing to partake in friendly team games unless he has been ordered to do so by Shiro or Allura. Lance had noticed Keith starting to hang out with them shortly after they were all separated by the wormhole. He had been surprised at first but he welcomed it whole-heartedly. There was no way Lance was going to give up the chance to tease Keith. It had been great surprisingly. They would poke fun, challenge each other constantly, and just push each other to be better. Sure they proved troublesome for rest of the team during practice drills, but when they were down on the battlefields they had each other's backs.

But then shit hit the fan when Keith's Galra identity was discovered. Allura refused to acknowledge Keith's presence, Hunk would crack jokes to diffuse the awkwardness, Pidge acted indifferently but was secretly, slightly cautious. Shiro had been accepting while Coran didn't know how to react.

Lance had talked to Coran about Keith once and found himself aligning with Coran's line of thinking. Keith may be part Galra and yeah that part sucked immensely but that didn't dissuade the fact that Keith is a core member of Voltron. The Red Lion wouldn't have chosen Keith in the first place if it hadn't seen something good in him. Heck, Red Lion ended up having to save Keith's ass more times after the identity reveal than before. That strong connection was a testament to Keith's character. There is no way that he would turn his back on them, on the entire universe and align himself with murderous tyrannical bullies.

It was Keith's gradual distance from the team that was concerning. Pidge had shared their worries with the team once when Keith had excused himself for a round of training. They didn't like being put in a position of having to suspect their teammate. They should be working in a harmonious unity not worry about being divided due to personal allegiances. Pidge worried that the more Keith keeps to himself, the farther he will become from the team and their mission as a whole. Lance didn't think that was a possibility but then again, he didn't really know much about Keith in all the ways that mattered. He didn't know anything about his family situation or why Keith was expelled from the Garrison in the first place. Bad temper, disobedience were so vague and Lance didn't entirely believe that would be grounds enough for expulsion. Sure Keith had a bad attitude but his marks and skills more than made up for it.

There was just so much about Keith that Lance didn't know and would like to. He secretly hoped that Keith would find it in himself to open up to someone. Lance knew that Shiro and Keith had a close bond. He wasn't necessarily envious of it, simply curious. He wondered about the things that Keith shared with Shiro. Did Keith talk about his night terrors or share a funny story that happened to him from back home? Did Keith even miss his home? Did he even have a home?

Lance broke out of his thoughts with a harsh snap as he dreaded the thought of Keith not having a home. He thought back to his own remembrance of his family and then about the void, blank canvas that belonged to Keith. Is this why Keith was so angry all the time?

"You okay?" Keith asked, his brows scrunched, bowl of goo now gone.

"Huh?" Taking a deep breath, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he replied, "Uh, yeah. Just, thought of something not good."

"Careful. Think too much and you just might hurt that pretty little head of yours." Keith commented with a cheeky smile.

Lance showed him the middle finger to which Keith just laughed. They stood in silence for a few moments, which to Lance's surprise was not awkward at all. He didn't have the urge to strangle Keith or leave the kitchen as a bloody crime scene for the others (Hunk) to find when they wake up. It was nice to know that he can feel something for Keith other than a zealous competitive drive.

Shuffling his feet Keith said, "I think I'm gonna hit the bed now. It's getting pretty late."

"Time is all but arbitrary when you're floating up in space."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't change the fact that we need sleep if we want to kick some Galra ass."

"Touche."

"Speaking of which, aren't you losing out on your beauty sleep?" Keith asked, now standing beside Lance.

"Yeah, but I couldn't really get into it. Thought a glass of water would help but I forgot that anything resembling close to water are those darn juice pouches."

"Well, you're in for a sleepless night as we all know what those pouches do to you."

"Ughh," Lance groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, "I know. I'm gonna be bouncing off the walls like a Xygta in just a few minutes."

"If you need company, you know where my door is." Keith suggested as he walked away leaving Lance surprised.

"Seriously?" Lance began to follow Keith, easily catching up to him.

"Oh yeah." Keith commented as they began to walk down to their hallway. "I don't..." He began before pausing. The further furrow his brows made Lance wonder if Keith was about to omit something personal. "I don't get much sleep nowadays." Keith finally admitted in a clipped, stern voice.

"Is there anything particular on your mind?" Lance assessed Keith's face acutely, trying to determine if he can gain some clues that may betray Keith's words.

"Can't really say. I mean, in the end it all comes down to one thing doesn't it?" Keith spoke, not really answering Lance's question.

"I suppose." Lance said.

He assumed that Keith was talking about Galra for that was the root of all their problems as of late. He refrained from pushing it though. If Keith wanted to talk about it, then he would do so on his own terms. Lance didn't want to give off the impression that he was trying to intrude into Keith's life or give the implications that he knew any better because of a few assumptions that he made. Even if Keith did come to him, he wasn't sure that he could help. He didn't have Shiro's wisdom or Coran's patience, Hunk's acceptance or Pidge's compassion. He didn't know what Allura felt at the moment but he was pretty sure that it was something along the lines of hostility and displaced anger. Those emotions were something that Lance knew for sure that he didn't want to feel that for Keith. He didn't hate the guy, just found him to be annoying sometimes. He may want to kick Keith's ass every chance he gets during practice drills but he kept that competitive drive to that space only. When it came down to the dirty and nasty business, he wanted to be there for Keith as his partner. As someone whom Keith can rely on and trust implicitly to get the job done. Lance didn't want to be better to replace Keith. Hell, he wanted the opposite. He wanted to be better so that people can recognize him for his own merits. He wanted his teammates to trust him to get the job done just as much as they do with Keith. He wants to be a crucial part of Voltron and cement his own spot. Lance wants to get better so that _he_ can't be replaced.

"Here's my stop." Keith spoke with a sigh, both boys standing before the now open door. "Thank you so much for dropping me off, Officer. I'll be sure to get a good night's sleep now that I know you've done everything in your power to keep well and protected." Keith spoke in a high, breathy voice that blew Lance's mind away.

"Why you sure are a sack full of surprises aren't you Red?" Taking a step forward, and crossing his arms, Lance spoke softly, "Is there anything else that you're not telling me?"

With a defiant raise of his chin, Keith said, "Can't reveal all my secrets now can I? You'll leave me to hang and dry faster than you can blink."

"I don't think I can ever do that to you." Lance spoke, his brows furrowing due to an emotion he couldn't quite name. It was something powerful and was swirling through his stomach, making his face heat up and his hands go all clammy.

"Think?" Keith questioned, worrying his bottom lip, his fingers pressing into the cloth of his jacket.

"I know." Lance corrected firmly.

He didn't know why his eyes directed themselves down to Keith's lips but they kept finding themselves there no matter how many times he raised them to meet Keith's eyes. Lance's mouth hung slightly open as Keith's tongue darted out to lick at his chapped lips, glistening them with his saliva.

With a sharp intake of his breath, Lance whispered, "I should go now."

"Okay." Keith spoke in the same airy breath as Lance had, his own eyes staring fixedly at Keith's lips. "Good night."

"Night."

They rotated in their spots not really creating much distance between them. Keith was now standing just at the edge of his room, halfway in, halfway out. Lance knew he should start making his way back but he simply couldn't. There was something going on right now but he didn't know what and it was frustrating him to no end. He thinks it doesn't hold much importance since they're not really doing much except for standing. So why was it that he wanted to do _something?_ He didn't even know what it was that he wanted to do. He didn't want to grab Keith, didn't want to talk, he just wanted to _be_. He was okay to just stand there in that unknown space. There were no expectations, no sudden realizations, no feelings that had to be reigned in due to harsh realities. It was unnamed, unknown and just so brand new and foreign.

"Bye." Lance whispered as if that would motivate his feet to finally start moving.

"Bye." Keith whispered back, choosing instead to inch a little closer.

As Lance looked into Keith's eyes, he felt himself being taken aback. They weren't guarded or lonely like he's seen them for the past few days. They were so full of emotion, so wide holding a treasure trove of unspoken words, thoughts and secrets just waiting to be discovered. With the way Keith's chin opened and closed a few times, Lance wondered if Keith wanted to say something. Did he not have the words or knowledge of how to begin? Lance hoped that Keith wouldn't refrain himself.

Keith had pulled on Lance's blue shirt, clutching the fabric timidly with the tips of his fingers. The tips of their boots hitting against each other, Lance had to lower his head to look into Keith's eyes. He had raised his hand to graze Keith's cheek when the _swish_ of an opening door followed by a loud yawn annihilated the sacred space that Keith and Lance were existing in. With a harsh movement, Lance moves his hand and steps far away from Keith as he possibly could. Standing pressed up against the wall of the opposite hallway, Lance saw something so horrible he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time. An ugly feeling of guilt began to make itself comfortable in the pit of his stomach as Keith's eyes, wide this time with a look of what Lance could only describe as betrayal, continued to look at him. His face, if possible, seemed to have shrunk and Lance knew for a fact that they were beginning to glisten with water. He wanted to say something but he didn't even know what he would say to make this right. He didn't even know what happened, or what would have happened. He's not even sure he was thinking straight about his movements. He was simply allowing his body to react first and his mind question later.

"Lance?" Hunk spoke with a scratch of his belly. "What are you doing up so late?"

Forcing himself to rip his eyes away from Keith, Lance still absent-mindedly spoke, "Huh?"

"You're up out of bed so late. Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Lance said, with a shake of his head followed by a tight smile. "Yeah, I went for a drink. Couldn't really sleep."

"Oh, is something bothering you?" Hunk asked tentatively knowing full well how his friend got when something nestled deep in his mind.

"No. Not really. Was just thinking about the usual. Home, food, Galra, the team." _Keith._

"Aahh, well, don't stay up too late. We have to wake up early for a team drill that Allura set up."

"Okay. See you in the morning bud." Lance walked back to his room, wishing his friend a good night.

Tucked under his thin blanket, Lance wondered. He could feel various bubbles all related to Keith just floating around in his head but no matter how hard he tried to connect them or concentrate on them hard enough, he couldn't get a solid thought to stick around for more than three seconds. There was the solid image of Keith's name but everything else around it was just being blown away into smoke.

Lance thought back to how he didn't know anything about Keith. The one thing he had been sure of had been his feelings for the boy. Their relationship was one based on rivaling challenges, teasing remarks, amicable laughs, and dependence during battles. What happened just now through that all up into the air. He didn't even know what had happened. Had he flirted with Keith? He did call him Red but Lance thought he was just playing along with whatever it was that Keith had set up. Was Keith flirting with _him?_

Lance sat up in his bed once more, this time breathing fast and a cold sweat beginning to form in his short hairs.

He has to be reading too much into this. Keith didn't like him. Keith didn't like anybody. Well, except for Shiro but Shiro wasn't even here. Maybe he was just displacing his feelings onto Lance? Hell, Lance wasn't even sure in what way Keith liked Shiro. A brother? A lover? A confidante? A mentor?

Lance groaned loudly and pulled on his hair.

He never imagined that there would come a time when Keith would be the reason behind his sleepless nights. He hated this feeling. The unknown and unnamed space that he had been rejoicing in a few minutes ago was now a subject of his hatred. He wanted to know what Keith was thinking, he wanted to know what he was feeling. He just didn't want to come at it in a wrong way. He already messed up by pushing Keith away, he didn't want to do that again by offering promises of care and then failing to fulfill them.

Lance fell back against his pillow and stared up at the darkened ceiling until his eyes fell heavy and closed of their own volition. He hoped that come morning, he would have a semblance of a plan. If not, at least a kick ass apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is derived from Imagine Dragons' song called, 'Smoke and Mirrors'. The smokey aspect is largely due to Lance's lack of knowledge about Keith. Everything he thinks he knows about him is a constructed identity that he has solidified as being real in his own mind. The mirrored aspect is a reflection of all his memories. While Lance is an energetic kid who might as well have sugar pumped into his veins, I strongly believe he is really reflective as a person. In the quiet of the night, he spends countless hours just thinking about anything and everything he possibly can. The mirror could insinuate all the false perceptions Lance has created about Keith, food, time, whatever. He tries to get to the original source but he is never able to quite reach there. It's always slightly out his grasp.


	2. Let A New Fire Ignite Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is not sure why he ever agreed to help Keith out. Fiery temperaments, swirling emotions all being erupted out of a blank abyss, Lance felt highly out of his depth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a quick google search to see what an orange and pink grove might look like and found the following. Surprisingly, it actually looks quite nice.
> 
> [link here](%E2%80%9DOrange_grove_Travis_Lacey_1.jpg%22)

"Can I be paired with Keith instead?" Lance had been expecting surprised looks to be sent his way. It still didn't change the uncomfortable feeling he got from being put under the spotlight.

"Sure?" Allura answered unsure of what brought up this change in Lance. She looked towards Coran to get his input but he merely shrugged.

"No." Keith responded in a firm voice. "I've had enough bonding moments with Lance. I want to work with Pidge."

The defiant voice, the crossed arms, the rejection, it all did nothing to alleviate the heavy tension that now settled in the air. The two Paladins shuffled awkwardly in their spots, hating to be involuntarily dragged into whatever silent dispute the two boys were having.

"Alright so, Keith you're with Pidge and Lance, you're with Hunk. Get into your suits and get down to the training deck. Once there, Coran will instruct you on what to next."

Before Lance could get a chance to get another word out, Keith bolted out of the room, presumably making his way to his room to collect his suit.

"Hey, everything okay between you two?" Pidge asked as they all started to head towards the training deck.

"Not really." Lance admitted.

There was no point in lying to his mates. Things weren't alright and it could be seen as clear as day. Keith was grumpier than usual that morning, all of his strategic inputs being highly volatile and aggressive. If there was a possibility that his poor judgment will make its way onto the drill today, Pidge had the right to know.

"I'm not really sure what happened. But I'm trying to find out. I'll fix it Pidge." Lance hoped that his sincerity would be conveyed to the Green Paladin.

At their soft smile, and light punch to the arm, Lance knew it was. "I know you will."

Once they all reconvened at the training deck, Lance and Hunk were instructed to wait by Coran and observe Pidge and Keith as they took the first round at the drill. The drill was simple enough in Lance's opinion. it was a mock hostage situation where the objective was to retrieve the hostage and get out of the room in one piece, undetected. Stealth and silent communication were the skills that they were supposed to be working on. Easy and simple in its set up but with Keith's mind and emotions all over the place, Lance knew they were in for one heck of a ride.

Ten minutes later had a seething Keith and grumbling Pidge making their way off the deck. With the hostage injured, at least ten test dummies now rendered completely useless, and the entire deck echoing with a high pitched blaring red sirens, Coran was not impressed. He didn't wait for the entire team to regroup before he began citing off the many problems that the two had. Miscommunication, failure to heed orders, impulsive actions, failure to protect the asset from harm, highly aggressive behavior and so on and so forth.

Lance didn't know why he had his head hung so low, shame and self-loathing creeping up into him. He knew that it wasn't his fault that the mission went awry. He wasn't on the field. He wasn't the one who made the decisions that ended up with the hostage being hurt. But he still found a way to blame himself. If he hadn't acted the way he had then maybe Keith would have had his head on straight and been the good fighter that he is. 

"Hunk, Lance, you're up next. And _please_ show me that there is at least someone here who isn't a complete failure." Lance winced at Coran's harsh words.

Coran sometimes channeled in Allura's strict behavior when they goofed off too much but Lance found that to be a bit too hard. He understood why Coran and Allura were being so demanding though. With Shiro missing, the expectations for the team to be a single, solid unit became even high. Forming Voltron was out of the question until they could find someone to pilot the Black Lion. As a back up, Pidge had suggested they have drills set up to work out strategies in which they could gain victories without having to merge all their lions. While today's drill had a hostage involved, with their stealth and communication skills strengthened, practically, they could have used them in any situation. A quick in and out before the enemy could find out. The amount of information they could gain undetected was tremendous. It was paramount for the Paladins to start working as one and Lance was determined to not be the one who let his teammates down.

To his immense satisfaction, Hunk and Lance didn't screw up. They had gotten in and out within fifteen minutes with the hostage safe and sound. Lance whooped in joy and gave Hunk a huge hug. He was absolutely overjoyed in knowing that Hunk remembered the personal code that they had made up during their time at the Garrison. Lance had tried it once with Keitih but he had merely given him an unimpressed shrug. Lance hadn't felt hurt by it or anything. Rather, he just gained the urge to teach Keith some of them.

"Well done you two!" Coran exclaimed with his head thrown back. "Have never seen any pair work finer as you two. Just hope the other rookies get some of that pack mentality." He taunted, nudging his head in Keith and Pidge's direction. "Now, head on outside with your lions. Allura will be waiting for you for some practice runs."

With their arms looped around each other, Hunk and Lance made their way to the hangar. Lance thought he saw Keith glaring at them, but he couldn't be too sure.

The drills with the lion went well according to Allura. So much so that she had offered to drop them all off on a nearby planet for a little break. Lance wished all their rewards were like this. 

With eyes closed, Lance tilted his head up to let his face bask in the red sun's heat. He always finds himself amazed when he can find things that remind him of home. The sun, while massive in size, gave off the same amount of heat as Earth's sun on a warm summer day. Lance wondered if he could use attributes like 'wind', 'water', or 'grass' to things (for a lack of a better word) that he comes across in these foreign planets. Is it okay for him to identify plants or architectures with those that he knows of from back home? He knows that he is only newly being introduced to a brand new culture and it is okay for him to find similarities between what he knows and what he doesn't, but he didn't want to assimilate the new culture into his. He wanted to be able to appreciate the culture on its own merit, not have it be tainted with what he has been brought up with.

"You know we're on a break." Allura said, leaning over Lance so that her head blocked out the sun from his face.

Peeking through one eye, Lance smirked. "Oh, is that what this is? Here, I thought you were foreign to the concept."

"Oh piss off." Allura retorted, slightly pushing him on the shoulder.

She laid down beside him, mimicking his stance.

"Piss off? Have you been talking to Keith lately?" Lance asked, amused remembering Keith's little dip in Britain from last night.

"No." She said in a clipped voice.

Goosebumps raised on the back of Lance's head as he realized what he said. There was still a lot of unspoken hostility between Allura and Keith. Lance didn't know much but he knew that Allura was now speaking to him in relation to the team only. Giving feed backs during meetings, assigning Keith with meaningful roles, and even pushing him to act more like a leader. How she's managing to do that without actually speaking to the guy is something that Lance will never know but he is mighty impressed by it.

"But I think you should." She said. "He seems more... out of place. More than usual."

"Hmm." Lance really didn't know what else to say.

He knew Keith wasn't feeling okay and in some ways Lance had something to do with it. He said that he would fix it but truthfully he didn't know how. He didn't know whether Keith would be willing to talk to him, he didn't know how to react if he went ballistic, he sure as hell didn't know what to do if Keith shut his trap and just looked at Lance waiting for what he had to say. Lance sometimes envisioned himself as a leader. Someone people can rely on to lead them out of sticky situations and maintaining peace. But right now, in this moment, not having the knowledge of how to speak to a teammate, Lance wasn't too sure.

"You know I could just leave you stranded on this planet. If that helps." Allura commented when Lance didn't speak for a while.

"First of all, no, that wouldn't help, like at all. Two, I don't even know what to say to him." Lance admitted.

"I think you'll figure it once you go see him."

"Why does it have to be me? Can't you send Hunk? He's usually good with this stuff. He can bake him some cookies while he cries or whatever."

Allura chuckled. "I think it's going to take a little more than a plate of cookies to get Keith talking. Besides, you two have gotten awfully close lately. If he'll open up to anyone, it will be you."

At this Lance sat up. "What do you mean by close?"

"Well," Allura mimicked him, "he's not hostile. Except for today of course. When he pokes fun at you it's not to insult you. It's more playful, teasing, filled with smiles and giggles."

Lance mulled that over. Keith had gotten softer but Lance had simply chucked that off to him being more open. More friendly, finally accepting the team as his buddies not just people whom he goes out to save the universe with. Lance had never attributed Keith's amicable behavior to actually liking him. If that's what Keith was feeling in the first place. Who knew. Allura was probably misinterpreting whatever was going on between them.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him. Have any idea where is he?"

"Check by the groves. Last I saw he was talking a walk there." Allura directed.

Lance, with a single nod to his head, began making his way to Keith.

Lance wasn't particularly bothered by the notion that Keith might like him. He simply wasn't sure how to process it. First of all he didn't even know if Keith liked him. That's just something Allura alluded to and he imagined. No where near reflective of the truth. But if there is even a remote possibility that Keith does, he doesn't know to what extent. Does he like him like a friend? Like him enough to _consider_ him as a friend? He wouldn't be opposed to the idea, being Keith's friend. 

An image of them standing in the darkened corridor, in close proximity, flashed in Lance's mind.

He took a step back, feeling like he had just been splashed with cold water. He hadn't been able to decipher the mysterious feeling he felt with Keith last night. It hadn't been friendly, that he was sure of. It had been something more primal, animalistic. He didn't particularly like the thought but he imagined if he had stayed with Keith like that any longer, he might have pounced on him. There had been something hypnotic in the air, a certain vibe coming from the boy that was magnetizing.

Lance let out a deep breath to compose himself. He was chalking the feeling off to heightened emotions and not enough alone time to relieve himself. It was just crazy hormones plaguing his judgment. Yet, Lance didn't particularly feel guilty about it. There was a certain rush that overcame him when he thought of being intimate with Keith. The way his eyes had been so inviting, waiting for something to happen, waiting to see if Lance would reciprocate. He would never forget the way those eyes looked at him. Or the way his lips had remained slightly open, glistening with the saliva he had used to moisten them. They had looked so soft, so supple, so lush.

Lance swallowed and licked his own lips.

He liked Keith, Lance realized. He was certainly attracted to him but liking him for who he is? Lance wasn't sure. Keith was temperamental, impulsive, highly unpredictable due to his absent parentage amongst many other things. Lance figures Keith could channel all those energies into better things. His temperament can become his drive to carry out missions more efficiently, his impulsiveness be used to confuse enemies while in combat. As for his parentage, well, Lance wasn't sure but he could start filling in the holes and start accepting them as a part of who he is rather than resisting it. It wasn't an easy task, to admit your blood is similar to a race who is responsible for committing mass genocides. Lance doesn't know how he will go about processing that if it ever happened to him. But he does know that he would want all the help and support that he can get. To want to feel like he's still accepted, that he has friends and a community that appreciates who he is. He hoped that Keith felt the same way. He didn't want him pushing away the only people he knew, especially when he's up in space.

"Hey Keith!" Lance called out seeing his friend walking ahead of him.

When Keith turned around, Lance thought he couldn't have seen a more beautiful sight before him. Keith, standing in the middle of an orange and pink grove, the wind scented sweet, flowing through his hair. Lance felt like he was being rejuvenated. He wasn't sure if that was coming from the pheromones of the various fruits and vegetation around them or from getting the chance to be alone with Keith.

That face, that beautiful, wide-eyed face from the night before was staring at him once more. Keith probably hadn't expected to be approached by Lance. But here he was and now they will have to deal with whatever it was that was going on with them.

Before Keith could walk away from him, Lance jogged covering the remaining distance between them.

"Hey," Lance breathed out once he had gotten close enough.

Avoiding his eyes, Keith mumbled, "What do you want?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Lance replied, "I wanted to talk. See if you're doing okay. Are you? Okay?"

"Still walking on two legs aren't I?" Keith snapped, turning around to walk away.

With quick strides Lance caught up and walked in sync with his mate.

"Come on man. Don't be like that. You're worrying everyone. If something's bothering you then you can share it with us. You don't have to bottle it in."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Keith bit out. "And even if there was I wouldn't come to _you_ for some soul searching."

Lance winced, feeling a sharp pang in his heart. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means _back off_ knuckle-head." Keith glared at him before making a run for it.

Being the taller of the two, Lance quickly caught hold off Keith. Pulling him back and holding him by the shoulders, Lance felt a cold shock run through his body.

Keith was crying.

Blinking rapidly to gain some sort of coherency for himself, Lance whispered, "Keith?"

"Let me go." With tears trailing down his cheeks, but eyes still defiant, Keith was a contradicting body.

Lance thought of letting him go as that would be the right thing to do but there was a part of him that didn't want to. It wanted to keep Keith in his hold and snatch all the painful answers out of him by force. He didn't really know from where that side came from but he didn't like it at all.

So he let Keith go.

There was a still silence that made itself comfortable between them. With Lance's blank stare and Keith's surprise, there wasn't much room left for talking.

A giant tear fell from Keith's eye before they lowered. His head hung low, Keith slowly turned around and walked away.

Lance felt extremely conflicted. He did what Keith asked. Gave him the space that he wanted, didn't force his way with him, so why was he feeling so awful? So guilty?

He never should have agreed to this. Should have never promised to fix whatever bullshit was throwing his life upside down.

Lance's hands curled themselves into fists and his jaw began to tremble because of his gritted teeth.

He should have never assumed he could get exclusive access to Keith's life. A private peak into the mind of the Red Paladin. A sight that no one but him could ever get to see. Lance was furious with himself for ever thinking he could. He didn't know Keith. Keith didn't know him and most likely doesn't even want to.

He looked up at the walking figure and saw one of his hands swiping, at what Lance assumed, his tear-stricken face. An angry bubble formed from the pit of his stomach and erupted out of him in the form of a loud shout.

" _KEITH!_ "

With halted steps, Keith turned around once more with fresh tears hanging just around the rim of his reddened eyes. In less than a minute, Lance had ran over to the boy and engulfed in a tight hug. A hug that squeezed the Paladin's body and restricted any movement. He could feel Keith's hands attempting to push him away but Lance refused to budge. He wasn't entirely sure if enveloping Keith in a hug was the brightest move but it was an impulsive act made by the sole desire to express that he is not willing to let Keith go. Not like he did a few moments ago and definitely not like how he did last night.

"Let me go Lance!" Keith cried harder, punching at Lance's chest.

The next words and phrases to come out of Keith's mouth became muffled partially from being pressed against Lance and partially by Keith's cracking voice and sobs.

Lance slumped down to the ground along with Keith when his knees failed to hold him up anymore. He wasn't too sure of how long they stayed there but in that time, with Keith in his arms, unleashing all the pent up emotions he had been feeling as of lately, Lance didn't really care. He found himself willing to stay there, locked in that space for as long as it took for Keith to heal.

In Keith's silence, Lance busied himself with rubbing small circles on his back. It was something he had picked up from his mother. She would always nestle her children into her lap and press soothing circles and soft kisses in their hair. They weren't grand gestures and at times she really didn't have good advice to offer, but the love and warmth that they received from her had always remained the same. It was their source of comfort, an area to regroup and recharge to face whatever problems they had been dealing with. Lance wished he was able to give even a little fraction of that love to Keith. He didn't deserve to unload and be left with nothing in return.

He wanted to fill that now available void with a family's worth of love, protection and warmth. Warmth, he wanted to give so much warmth to Keith. He wanted the angry fire in the boy to be extinguished and be replaced with something more loving. Something more wholesome and inviting and simply happy. He wanted Keith to feel lucky to be alive, lucky to have someone to love and be loved by.

After a while, Keith spoke softly. "Lance."

"Hmm."

"Thanks." Keith's shoulders fell, releasing all its defenses.

Squeezing his body in reassurance, Lance replied, "Any time buddy."


	3. To Love and Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't leave that space. They stayed in it for as long as they could, locked in each other's embrace, being foreign to all of the galaxy that was laid before them. Oddly, they were okay with that. They knew they wouldn't be able to stay forever, but they wanted to lay claim to it for as long as they could.
> 
> Besides, they figured, they would be able to create as many pocket universes for themselves as they wanted. If, they so desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this concludes this little story of mine.
> 
> Truthfully, hadn't expected it to be as long as it did but I am quite happy with the way it came out.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who have left their kudos/comments behind. As this is my first fic in the fandom, it has truly meant a lot. <3

Keith hadn't felt this tired before. The fatigue wasn't the product of an intense workout or long grueling hours put into battling Galra enemies. There was no soreness that Keith could have alleviated with a quick massage. There was no aching of muscles or a painful migraine that required medical attention. It was a fatigue that washed over all of Keith's body, from the roots of his head all the way down to the tips of his toes.

For the first time, Keith thought, he wanted to simply sleep. Not care about the impending intergalactic war that is ahead of them, not worry about the repercussions of being part-Galra, or about how his teammates now treat him differently. He simply wanted to put all of that and more aside and fall into a deep, thoughtless sleep.

He lightly squeezed Lance's arm and snuggled his head closer against his chest.

"Getting comfortable there buddy?" Lance asked with a chuckle.

Silently, and with a soft smile, Keith nodded.

It was odd, him being so intimate with Lance in this manner. It was not intentionally to say the least. He hadn't ever imagined himself being caught in Lance's arms save for the occasional rescue in the midst of battle. But here they were, kneeling in the middle of a pink and orange grove on a foreign planet, secluded from the intruding eyes of many. They were in a safe space, in a quiet place. Keith liked it. It had a certain peace to it that had been aloof to him for quite a while.

He hadn't known what prompted Lance to fall back so that they were now fully laying on the ground, but Keith didn't question it. If Lance wanted to take a nap, then Keith would gladly join him.

Keith supposed he should give Lance an explanation for his erratic and wild behavior as of late. Or at the very least conjure up an apology for Pidge, but Keith didn't have the energy to do so just yet. Besides, Lance didn't interrogate him so he assumed he had the luxury of gathering up some answers before he eventually does. However that provided quite the conundrum for Keith. He wasn't entirely sure where to start.

It probably started from Shiro's absence, but Keith knows that not to be true. The problems that plagued him had taken root from a long time ago, probably since his conception, given his Galra blood. The lack of family, having no decent answers as to who his parents were, always provided great fodder for his bullies. But he managed to knock them off or better yet, simply ignore them. Ignoring people was a tactic he learned very well. He applied to most areas of his people thereafter, especially in places where he had to deal with a crowd of people. Garrison had been a place where he put that skill to great use. Focusing his entire attention to what he was being taught and choosing not to indulge in any other mundane activities, Keith had risen the scales of academia at a rate that had been previously unprecedented. He had to have known that wouldn't last long as he soon found himself expelled for reasons that the blood rushing to his head had easily ignored.

Frankly, Keith hadn't cared much at that point. Sure he missed having a sound shelter to protect him from the weary weather, and warm meals (or at least whatever they tried to disguise themselves), but other than that Keith didn't miss much from the Garrison. He didn't have any particularly close relations that he ached for at night. He didn't have anyone whom he would miss seeing again. Keith had been truly okay living on his alone. Besides, he had had his hands full with trying to locate Shiro and that odd connection he had been feeling with the Blue Lion. It had been more than enough to occupy his mind.

Then he found Shiro, the team found Blue and the rest was history. Now here he is laying in the arms of a boy whose name he hadn't even been able to remember. Now that very name had been ingrained into his mind for a multitude of reasons. It was that name that raised his irritation and annoyance levels to a scale he had never imagined possible. It was that name that was associated to many memorable moments on the ship. Lance's jokes, his pranks, him yelling across the comms in glee when a Galra ship went down, Lance backing up the team members at times when they didn't even know they needed back up. It was Lance who was incredibly eager to mingle and interact with all the new species they interacted with and it was him who connected these new planets to back home. Always reminding them of where they came from and where they are meant to go.

Keith didn't know how many missions or faraway destinations that was planned for their course but thanks to Lance he knew full well as to what his final one would be - Earth, their home. It was ironic in a way, Keith thought. He had never seen Earth as being his home for he didn't really have a particularly close connection to any place he had lived at. He figured the only place he could call as being as close to home would be that shack in the middle of the desert. It had been his for the longest he could remember. Filled with all his investigative work, that shack held all his effort, sleepless nights, soggy cups of noodles, and cold showers. It wouldn't be an ideal picture of a home, certainly not what Lance, Pidge or Hunk would picture of, but in its odd way, it was all his.

He thought about going as far calling the ship as new home but Keith knew that wasn't true. The ship was a place of refuge, more akin to a training headquarters than an actual home. It was the fact that it was inhabited by different personalities like that of his teammates that Keith could think of it as being a quasi-home. If it weren't for them that thought would have never crossed Keith's mind. He wondered if that's what a home truly is. Not the geographical or spatial space it occupied but the connections that were made within it. He felt a bond in that shack because it was the first time he had invited someone in and shown them his work. It had been a highly intimate action for him. He hadn't just let them into his home, he had also let them into a section of his heart. He had bared himself for others to see what he had been up to since his expulsion, and made himself vulnerable for them to judge his sanity. It had also been the first time he had actually paid attention to what they had to say and utilized their information as if they were all working as a team.

He wondered if that's what fate was. The first people he became intimate with also ended up being the same people with whom he was given the task of defending the universe. He surely hadn't been complaining and had been quite glad that it had been them. As time went on and he had gotten to know the team, he couldn't have asked for better people to be fighting with. Sure they had their ups and downs but that was a given considering what their situation was. Having no other people to communicate with save each other, they were bound to grate on each other's nerves once in a while.

It was another thing entirely that Lance had managed to irritate him beyond belief every time he opened his mouth. But as Keith soon realized, he didn't bicker with Lance because he hated him. He argued because he enjoyed getting a rise out of Lance. He liked seeing him get all flustered and be eager to prove him wrong. Since Lance was always challenging him, Keith was able to increase his own skills and tactics. They were both competitive as hell and Keith was glad that he was able to find an avenue to exercise that drive in a healthy (he hoped) manner. Lance wanting to be better made Keith want to be better. If Lance's objective was Keith, then Keith supposed that his objective was Shiro.

He had always looked up to the Black Paladin, even during his times at the Garrison. Keith doesn't know exactly when or how he had attributed feelings of protection and safety from Shiro but once it had, it only became more and more solidified as time went on. He found himself being gravitated to the man when he felt particularly conflicted or just being on the precipice of erupting into a violent explosion of emotions. Keith knew he could be a bit difficult to handle and he often let his emotions get the best of him, but with Shiro's help he had been learning to manage himself. He was learning how to open up to people, especially with the Paladins. If he was to form Voltron there had to be absolute trust between them all with no room for insecurities or secrets. Keith doubted that was possible for there would always be sources for insecurities and with insecurities there bound to be secrets.

But he did end up taking Shiro's advice and had begun to be more open with the team. He had started to voice his inputs, tell little stories about himself here and there, and had even begun to joke around with Lance in an almost playful manner. He hadn't been quite sure as to how different their dynamic would change but it did for the better. The two had started playing little pranks on each other here and other, their jokes became teasing (Keith would go as far as saying flirting but he wouldn't ever voice it as being so.) They began working quite well to the team's satisfaction. There had been less hiccups on the field, and the rate of successful missions had increased as well.

Then things went to hell when Keith's Galra identity had been found. Relations were broken and possibilities of a peaceful future was violently snatched from Keith. He knew that Allura would take the news the hardest but he had expected at least a violent outrage. What he got instead was the worst, her silence. Coran and the team had tried their hardest that she would eventually come around but Keith fell into his ignorant phase. He believed them to be lying simply to keep him from self-destruction. Little did they know Keith had multiple ways of destroying himself. He began to isolate himself, choosing to spend every moment outside of battling Galras in training. He couldn't imagine himself sitting with the team the way he used to. Now he could just imagine an awkwardness, a silent judgment being their unwanted companion.

He found himself being with Shiro a lot in those moments and many times he would hold him while he cried or watched him injure his hands as he punched his way through things. No matter what Keith felt, Shiro had always been there, ready to offer advice, a comforting pat on the back, a squeeze on the shoulders, or when things got really rough, a hug.

Keith's fingers curled up alongside Lance's shirt.

Shiro's hugs had been different compared to Lance's. The once or twice that they occurred were always with one arm over the shoulder, with hard squeezes accompanied with words of encouragement. It was almost as if Shiro had been laying down the path that Keith must take in order to get better. Keith wanted to follow that path vehemently but when Shiro went missing, Keith found himself being lost once more.

Keith let out a deep breath as Lance's arms glided against him, settling into another squeeze of his body.

Lance, Keith mused, had been a sheer force. He could still feel the pressure with which Lance had held him by the arms, Truthfully, Keith had never imagined Lance being capable of holding that much sheer strength. In an odd way, it had been enticing to Keith. That power, that force that threatened to completely engulf him, it had been hypnotic. The restrictive embrace which forced Keith to act, and give voice to whatever it was that was bothering him had been a belated welcome. Now that he can think back on it, Keith needed an emotional outlet. In Shiro's absence, Keith had chosen to bottle everything up inside of him, not being able to find someone whom he could feel comfortable enough to speak with.

Then last night Lance had shown up and out of the blue, Keith began flirting with him. He wasn't quite sure what motivated that flirtation but he had gone along with it. It had been so easy, so _right_. It almost seemed like it was the natural course that their relationship was to take. For a brief moment, Keith had thought Lance felt the same. He's not entirely sure as to what went through Lance's mind, but standing outside his door in the darkened hallway, Keith had felt a strong desire unlike any other. It had set Keith's heart pounding, his blood rushing and his fingers itching to grab onto something to ground him. The only nearest thing he had was Lance and he knew for a fact that just one touch from the boy would have set his entire body on fire.

Keith opened his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He felt his body rising to the same heat as the night before. The same primal instinct beginning to form in the pit of his stomach was only accentuated by the fact that he was laying on top of the same boy he had wanted to touch last night.

Keith raised himself slightly to look at Lance.

That gentle body was setting his aflame and there he was sound asleep as the deepest ocean. Keith wondered if he could sneak a quick silent kiss without Lance's knowledge. Just to know if whatever he is feeling is true or simply something that had been made up. Keith had gone as far as leaning his face in before he turned away, disgusted with himself.

He sat up abruptly, removing himself from the sleeping boy. He had just been about to commit a heinous crime. Stealing a kiss from someone who may not even feel the same way as he? Keith burned in shame.

In his drowsy voice, Lance spoke, "Done sleeping?"

His face scrunched in anger, and his nails creating crescents into the palms of his hand, Keith answered, "Y-Yeah."

"Hey," Lance cautioned, running a soothing hand over Keith's back, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Keith bit out, wishing Lance would just stop talking.

He would be more than okay if Lance pushed him away and never wanted to speak with him again.

"Doesn't seem like it." Lance's voice came much closer than before.

Keith startled, his brows smoothing over in surprise when Lance gently took Keith's hands in his own.

"What's on your mind?" Lance whispered as he rubbed his thumb softly over one of the crescents.

Keith wasn't entirely sure what to say. Should he confess to wanting to kiss him or begin with all the threads that he had ventured on just recently.

"You can tell me Keith. The good, the bad, the ugly. Anything and everything you want." Lance offered, bringing Keith's hand up closer.

Keith felt himself soaring. He wanted to clamber onto this new avenue and run down its length before it gets snatched away from him again. He wanted to come out as a better man. Someone whom others can rely on and trust. If Lance was now offering that opportunity for him then why shouldn't he take it?

But what about these other desires? Would they assist in his journey or simply become another obstacle he must overcome? He didn't like the idea of seeing Lance as an obstacle. He didn't want to see the boy as being anything other than his companion. A partner whom he can rely on.

"I wanted to kiss you." Keith admitted while being in that same hypnotic state he felt himself being in last night.

Lance had snapped his head to look at Keith more carefully, to make sure that he had heard right.

With dilated pupils, Keith confessed, "Just now," He gulped, "when you were sleeping. I wanted to kiss you. I hate myself for wanting that. It wasn't right."

His brows being furrowed and a defensive glare being formed in Lance's eyes, he asked, "You don't..." After a swallow, he tried again, "You don't want me?"

"I do." Keith corrected, his hand resting upon Lance's chest. "I do," Lowering his eyes to Lance's lips, "want you. It's just," Keith's tongue darted out to lick his own lips, "I didn't want to kiss you in your sleep." His eyes raised back up to Lance's. "I didn't want to take advantage of you. Didn't want to do that especially if you didn't want me."

His brows smoothing over, Lance shifted slightly, his knees bumping against Keith's. "But you do... want me?"

Keith nodded. "Now, and last night." His eyes widened once more as he confessed. "I wanted to kiss you last night too."

"For how long?" Lance asked, his eyes scanning Keith's face for something.

"Since last night. I never, I never wanted this before. It just hit me and now I want it." Looking down at Lance's lips, he felt his own tremble for a taste.

"I want you too." Lance confessed, his hand coming over to cup one side of Keith's face, shocking him. "I think I may have wanted you last night as well but I definitely wanted you right now. When I was coming to find you, I just..." Lance slightly shook his head, "I just wanted to grab you and make you mine."

Keith let out a harsh breath filled with desire. His body was feeling even more alighted than before. His fingers curled tightly around the cloth of Lance's shirt, their faces inching closer.

"I want you Keith." Lance whispered frantically, "I don't know much about last night. I don't know anything about tomorrow, but right now, in this very moment, I want you."

Inching his body closer to Lance's, Keith breathed out in the same frantic tone, "And I, you. And truth be told, I think I want you to want me just a little more."

With a chuckle and a cheeky smile, that Keith was beginning to adore in an annoying manner, Lance said, "That's mighty fine by me Red."

"Shut up and kiss me you fool." Keith ordered with a grand smile, wanting to taste the other boy already.

His mouth being opened wide, made Lance crash his lips against Keith's teeth. The two boys couldn't help but laugh and giggle at their foolishness. They allowed themselves to mess up for a while, their teeth grazing each other, their noses bumping and their lips capturing the corners of their mouth. But eventually they did get it right. They found the right angle to get the best taste, found the right amount of pressure to apply to entice alluring moans and gasps. Not too soon hands became involved. Roaming over each other's chests and backs, playing role of making sure that the other was truly there and this whole scenario wasn't just their wild dreams. Their mussed hair, the mixture of sweat and saliva collected in the crevices of each other's collar bones, their flushed, reddened cheeks and the tightness of their pants - all told them otherwise.

They were real. This was real. The unknown space that they had been standing in before was more than real. It was in their very being. Their nerves being lit on flames, every escaped breath having the other's name, their tongue only having the taste of the other - it was all real.

They didn't leave that space. They stayed in it for as long as they could, locked in each other's embrace, being foreign to all of the galaxy that was laid before them. Oddly, they were okay with that. They knew they wouldn't be able to stay forever, but they wanted to lay claim to it for as long as they could.

Besides, they figured, they would be able to create as many pocket universes for themselves as they wanted. If, they so desired.


End file.
